A Spur of the Moment Romance
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Hiei returns one evening from an assignment given to him by Koenma to see Kurama laying on a hill, apparently waiting for his arrival. Short little fanfic, but filled with love, sensuality, intimacy and yaoi loving. COWRITTEN BY YAOISHOUJO! Please R&R! Ra


The red-haired demon sat on his usual grassy spot. Staring at the wind blow silently through the trees, his thoughts were only on one thing: his firey little lover with whom he hadn't seen for days due to an unexpected assignment given to the black haired demon.

Walking up the grassy hill towards his next destination, the black-haired demon is surprised to see his lover sitting there, as if waiting for him. Feet stopping instantly, the fire youkai felt his heart thumping in his chest. _Ba-thump. Ba-thump._ Weakened by the power of his persistent heart palpiltations, he realized then just how much he had missed his koi after their (even short) time apart.

Unaware of his lover's presence nearby, Kurama continued his journey through his forlorn thoughts. Sighing heavily, he flopped onto his backside to stare up at the clouds floating by. "I miss you, Hiei..." He closed his eyes to envision his boyfriend once again.

Hearing the words of his lover echoing towards him, a smirk found its way across the thin lips of the fire demon. Walking up to him, Hiei silently crouched down on the grass waiting to see if his presence becomes detected in any way by the man he loved.

Normally, the fox youkai's senses were keen and on alert 24/7; but on the occasion, he liked to take time to relax when he felt no immediate threat would disturb him. Breathing in deep, his senses became suddenly overwhelmed by a familiar scent. Without opening his eyes, he continued to sniff in the direction said smell was coming from. He noted it wasn't too far away. His heart thumped as he realized it was the scent he had grown to love the most: Hiei's. Mentally telling himself it was impossible for it to really be his lover's scent, considering he had not returned from his previous assignment. Slowly he opened his eyes to find a cute little demon face staring back at him. Immediately, his eyes widened and he jumped up from shock. "Hiei! When... how... why are you here?"

Smirking again, Hiei stared steadily at his lover before replying. "What? Can't I come on the grassy hill too?" The smile faded from his face as Hiei watched his koiboto in curiosity. "Why are you here? Didn't Koenma give you an assignment as well? I thought you would be coming with me, but Koenma said there was no need..." His true feelings shining through, Hiei tore his crimson eyes away from his beloved, hoping Kurama had not noticed his sadness in being away from him.

Being that Youko knew his little partner in crime for many, many years, a fruitless attempt at hiding sadness from easily detectable. His emerald eyes glistened as he felt so much happiness knowing his lover missed him so much while away. Being the crafty and cunning fox that he was, Kurama decided to play as if he didn't notice Hiei's hidden emotions. He smiled and averted his gaze back to the sky above. "Yea... Koenma gave me an assignment. It requires me to stake out an A-class demon who escaped the kekai recently. But since he only appears at night, I have nothing to do until evening falls. I thought I'd clear my head on my favorite grassy knoll. So... how did your assignment go?" He picked at the grass below him.

Feeling slightly disappointed that Kurama had not, in fact, picked up on anything, Hiei sighed and let his feelings go. Perhaps he was being too silly to want his boyfriend to notice how much he was missed in their absence. "It was alright... nothing too complicated. The stupid theif was DEFINITELY not as good as you; and didn't have the balls for the job either, apparently. Once I caught him, he almost immediately gave himself in. The dumb idjit nearly wet my pants when I did catch him. But..." Rising from his place on the ground, Hiei looked up at the brilliant sky overhead. "I should report back to Koenma. Unless... you needed me for something else...?"

Giggling at the expected comments from his love, he looked up at him sweetly. "Well..." Eyes half shut, he playfully seduced his chibi lover. "I could use the company... but, if you really need to report back to Koenma, I won't hold you back." He tried to look as sexy as possible, without making his intentions too obvious to Hiei. His lover was kind of dense, after all.

Feeling his heart race with even a single glance at his koi, Hiei's whole face become a brilliant shade of red. Feeling his lower stomach region tickle as he grew turned on by his "cunning fox lover", the fire demon finally tore himself away from Youko and his would-be enticement. Not daring to look back at the fox, Hiei mumbled. "May- maybe I should go..." Yet, after still several minutes, he did not move an inch.

Smiling deviantly as he knew his efforts were working, Kurama slowly crawled up behind his koi. "Aww... that's too bad... cuz, you know..." He moved up Hiei's body till be reached his right ear. Seductively, he whispered, "I am feeling really lonely right now." He held the little fire demon's backside to his chest as he maneuvered his hands gently across Hiei's face.

"That's... uhm..." Hiei found it hard to form words as he struggled to keep his cool about him through his lover's enticing and wonderful touch. "Un-uncharacteristic of you..." Finally choking out what he wanted said, he pushed himself away and turned to face his lover; one last futile attempt to stay in control of his hormones and emotions. Making the mistake of looking the fox in the eyes, Hiei melted and shrank to his body's will. Stepping closer, he broke all seperation between them to kiss Youko deeply.

Upon receiving what he had wanted, Youko momentarily smiled before reciprocating his lover's luscious kiss. Diving his tongue into the fire demon's sweltering mouth, he felt all his pent up hormones from the time they were apart resurface and take charge. He gently lied the shorter demon down onto the grassy knoll, where he slowly moved his hand up Hiei's cloak to touch the soft flesh underneath.

Tearing his lips away from the fox, Hiei gasped in surprise before stammering. "Yo-Youko... are you se-serious?" Not receiving a verble answer, the shorter youkai received his response in the form of more advances. Feeling Kurama's gentle but knowledgeable hands tracing along his chest, Hiei's cheeks once again began to resonate heat. Feeling his lover's tongue trace his neckline, Hiei settled himself back onto the ground, his eyes slightly raised to the back of his head as he let out a prolonged and quiet groan of pleasure.

Licking his lips hungrily, Kurama lifted his head to stare at the moaning demon next to him. "I am dead serious, Hiei. I have been longing to touch you all day." He twisted one of Hiei's nipples in his fingers to see what other enticing noises would come out of the delicious mouth that was begging for companionship. "My body is craving you right now. But..." He placed his free hand on his lover's manhood and lightly traced it's outline. "I'll stop if you're not in the mood..." He cooed seductively in his ear.

"If you stop now..." Hiei growled dangerously, "After what you've done already... I'll definitely kill you." Glaring at his koi, there was as much passion present in his eyes as there was sincerity for that statement. Leaning closer, Hiei's tongue met his boyfriend's mouth before his lips did, leaving a small coating of saliva around the fox demon's lips.

Such threats-- though heard often from the little demon's mouth-- turned the fox on in a big way. He smiled as he licked away the saliva his lover left for him. His eyes resembled those of a rabid wild animal on the hunt for it's prey. He wasted no time in removing Hiei's cloak and diving tongue first onto his chest. He licked and nipped at the tender flesh, wanting to indulge is his entirety. His hand stroked and squeezed Hiei's manhood.

"Ahh... Yo-Youko..." Hiei's breathing became little more than quick gasps of air as he feels his boyfriend's skillful hand toying with him. Jerking his head to one side, Hiei's flushed cheeks turn even brighter still as sweat beads steadily start to form along his body. Falling victim to the sensuality of the moment, Hiei's muscular arm traced along his koi's, egging him on to more daring advances.

Ah... the sweet, savory sound of his lover's moans... how Youko loved them. They only egged him on more, and the fact that Hiei's sweaty arms were rubbing against his own only lit the flame even further. Obeying his urges, he removed his lover's pants and almost immediately inserted Hiei's hardened dick into his wet mouth. He began by slowly sucking and teasing the tip with his tongue. He awaited that pre-cum eagerly as he moaned with every movement he made.

Jerking up as if someone had pulled on his invisible puppet strings, Hiei shuddered via the contact from his boyfriend. Clutching and unclenching his palm around clumps of grass, Hiei attempted to gain some level of control over this situation. At present, the persuit made by his koi had made it enough for Hiei to climax instantly. Not wishing that outcome, Hiei struggled to keep his wits about him. Feeling the most intimate part of him within the moist foundations of his lovers mouth, Hiei's gasping and moans were combined with a shuddering of pleasure from the smaller youkai. "You-Youko... more... more..." Licking his dry lips, all Hiei found he could do was plead with his fox.

Moaning loudly from hearing his lover plead and gasp with pleasure, Kurama's sucking became more for forceful. His head bobbed up and down rather rapidly as he tried to get his lover to fill his mouth with that savory white substance he yearned for. His hands explored Hiei's upper body as well as keep his hips steady.

"Youko... I don't think I can... (pant) hold on... much lo-longer..." No sooner had the words escaped Hiei's lips that he ejaculated into Youko's open mouth. Sweat dripping down from his body, Hiei's chest rose and fell powefully with each breath. Eyes gazing up at his lover, there was nothing but love written in those deep crimson orbs

Licking an swallowing that sweet liquid he had been craving, he crawled next to his lover and took him in his arms. "Did you like it, my love?" He nuzzled his face within the fire demon's soft hair and inhaled. "Oh, Hiei... I love you so much... just so much..." He squeezed a little tighter in a promising embrace. "Never leave my side, okay?"

"I won't." Hiei swore. "Yakusoku."

A single tear fell from the fox's emerald jewel-like eyes. "Arigatou." He released Hiei from the tight embrace to look deeply in his eyes. He smiled as he gently caressed his lover's little cheek. "I love your eyes, Hiei. They burn into my soul like fire and it warms my heart. You truly are beautiful..."

Blushes deeply at the compliment, Hiei broke eye contact for a second, only to regain it when whispering softly. "Not as beautiful as you." Staring deep into his koi's eyes, he felt himself becoming swept away; both by the intoxicating aura Youko gave off, and by his overwhelming feelings for the thief demon. In the smallest of voices, Hiei whispered, "I love you... so, so much..."

Feeling his heart flutter, the fox's face matched the hue of Hiei's eyes as he couldn't help but become flustered from such a comment from his koi. He has heard the compliment many times from numerous beings, but none could made his heart soar like Hiei. He has sworn to himself many times that Hiei must've put some magical love spell on him long ago when they first met. He had never been so captivated by anyone before, with maybe the exception of Kuronoue, and it always surprised him. He leaned in for a soft kiss before pulling away once more. "I love you, too, Hiei. You'll never know just how much." He smiled sweetly at his koibito.

Smirking, Hiei relaxed his body into his boyfriend's arms. "I've heard THAT line before." Laughs softly as he gently molds into his fox's body through his embrace. "Yet it never ceases to be true, does it?"

Giggling softly, Kurama embraces the one he loves most. Within his mind, he swore to never let go... to never let this little miracle die... to never stop loving him, no matter what. "Nope... it never ceases to be true. I'll make sure of that." He grabbed Hiei's cloak and covered his boyfriend with it, seeing as night had fallen without them knowing. Kurama looked at the night sky, when his expressions went serious. "Looks as though I'll have to set out soon. Night has fallen and that demon must be on the prowl..." He takes a quick whiff of the night air. "I can smell him." He reverts his attention back on his adorable lover and pets his head. "Sorry to have to ruin this moment, my sweet. Duty calls."

Standardized Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to YYH, nor do I know anyone who does. So please... stop with the letters demanding that the rights be transferred to you. I am only a writer, not a miracle worker.


End file.
